A Glimpse of the Future
by Shara Nameth
Summary: This is the second story in my series. Someone comes from the future, and it isnt Mirai Trunks
1. A Glimpse of the Future: Chapters One-Fo...

Forword/Prologue: This story takes place about 2 monthsafter the ending ofthe fourth short story in "the Key" series. These Chapters are writtenmost in first peron POV, and it switches around. It tells you nextto the Ch. #. eg, Chapter One-Overview means it is not in first person POV. Chapter Two-Saiai means it is in 1st person POV of Saiai, ect.  
  
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, ect. ect. except the ones I've created, such as Saiai, Kyoui,blah blah blah. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and both the Japanese and American TVcompaines that broadcast them, and any others that I don'tknow about. ©Shara Nameth, 2000. Email me if for some reason you want them on your site.  
  
Author's Note: "Kyoui" is Japanese for "wonder" or "miracle"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Overview   
Kyoui looked around the empty cave. He knew itwas the right one, and it was obvious someone had been there recently, but how recently he wasn't sure. And there was certainly no one there now. He walked out, and took off flying toward Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta was in the forest near Capsule Corp. blowing things up. He sensed an unknown ki and searched the sky. He spotted a small green Namek flying toward him. He raised an eyebrow. There were only two Nameks anywhere near this pitiful planet, Piccolo, who lived on it, and Dende, who watched over it. Who was this green blob?  
  
Kyoui landed on the front step and knocked lightly on the door. He hoped someone civil would be there, someone he could actually talk to without being verbally ripped apart. He hadn't heard good stories about Vegeta.  
  
A young lavender-haired boy answered. Kyoui sighed in relief. Trunks was much better then the Saiya-jin prince he'd been expecting.   
  
Trunks looked at the young Namek surprised. He blinked, as if making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Who are you? Does Piccolo know you? Do you know him?"  
  
Kyoui nodded. "In a sense. And Saiai, too. Infact, I'm looking for them, if you could help me. I went to their cave, but no one was there."  
  
Trunks looked at Kyoui suspiciously. "In a sense? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, my name is Kyoui. I come from the future. That's where I know them from. Right now, neither of them knows me," Kyoui explained.  
  
Trunks stared at him. It all sounded so familiar. One more question and he'd know where he heard it from before. "How did you get here?"  
  
"In a time machine your mother made," Kyoui said simply.  
  
Trunks eyed Kyoui, then shrugged. "You sound like my other self. Come in. I'll call Gohan and see if he's seen Saiai or Piccolo. He usually has the most contact with those two." Trunks held the door open while Kyoui walked in. Trunks closed it and headed into the kitchen to the phone, grabbing a banana on the way. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Gohan's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Hey Gohan. It's Trunks."  
  
"Hey Trunks! What's up?"  
  
"Not much. There is one thing though. Do you know where Piccolo or Saiai is?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, Saiai is here. She's not doing that great, though. She and Piccolo had a fight about a week and a half ago. Piccolo took off and left her. She showed up crying on my doorstep. Why?"  
  
Trunks looked at the Namek standing next to him, waiting for news. "Well, I have a young Namek standing here, claiming he's from the future. In the future, he says he knows Saiai and Piccolo, and he's looking for them now. His name is Kyoui," Trunks explained.  
  
"A Namek from the future?" Gohan asked puzzled.Then he realized whom this Namek must be related to. *So it's not justa phase.* Gohan thought. He'd hoped this was just something his mentor needed to get out of his system, so to speak. "Why is he looking for them?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, as if Gohan could see. "I dunno. Why don't you talk to him?" He handed the phone to Kyoui. Kyoui looked at it oddly for a minute, then imitated what he'd seen Trunks do.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kyoui asked uncertainly, hoping that's what he'd heard Gohan say earlier.  
  
"Um, Kyoui?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you looking for Saiai and Piccolo?"   
  
"Well, I wanted to know what they were like before I was . . . Before I knew them," Kyoui replied, slightly uncomfortable with the object in his hand.  
  
"Oh. Um, could you give Trunks the phone back?"   
  
"Okay." Kyoui handed Trunks the strange object, grateful to get it out of his hand.  
  
"Gohan?" Trunks asked as he put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Yes. Hold on, Trunks. I'm going to go see how Saiai is doing. And see if maybe she'd like a visitor." He set the phone down on the counter as Trunks said okay. Personally, Gohan wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Saiai wasn't doing very well now, seeing a Namek might make her even more depressed. He walked down the hall to the spare room where Saiai was staying. The door was open, so he knocked once and walked in. "Saiai?"   
  
Saiai looked up from the notebook she was writing in, her face having wet trails down her cheeks. "Hai, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan glanced down at the page she was writing on. 'An Undying Love.' It was a poem. He read it quickly.  
  
  
'An Undying Love  
  
Loving someone that you know you cannot possibly have.  
Loving someone that cannot possibly love you back.   
  
Having the strength to accept that they don't love you.  
Having the stubbornness to continue loving them   
  
Having the fearlessness to move on in life.  
Having to passion to look at the past.  
  
Never forgetting the feelings you had.  
Never searching for lost feelings you want.  
  
Waiting for the one that loves you so.  
Remembering the one you loved so.  
  
Loving the one you have now.  
Still loving the one you cared for.  
  
An undying love, painful and true.  
An undying love, loving you.'  
  
Gohan said nothing about the poem, and looked at Saiai's face. "How do you feel about having a visitor?"  
  
"Visitor? Who'd want to visit me?" Saiai asked.   
  
"Well, he's somewhat like MiraiTrunks. I told you about him, remember?" Saiai thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, the person that wants to see you is also from the future, although from a different time line I believe."  
  
"Um . . . Who is he?"  
  
Gohan thought for a minute. He knew he couldn't tell Saiai her future son was here. "Well, he knows you in the future. His name is Kyoui, but you haven't met him in this time yet. He wants to meet you before his time." There. That would certainly confuse her. He hoped she wouldn'task any more questions, though. He wasn't sure he could explain it any more without saying who Kyoui really was.  
  
Saiai stared at Gohan, completely confused, but she didn't ask. If Gohan said it was okay, she believed him. "I guess I wouldn't mind." She smiled, despite her confusion.  
  
Gohan nodded and went back to the kitchen and picked the phone up. "Trunks?"  
  
"I'm still here," Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, Saiai seems okay. I guess you can bring Kyoui over whenever you want to." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay. I'll-"  
  
"Who's this?" Vegeta's voice cut through the conversation.   
  
"Oops. Bye Gohan!" Trunks quickly hung up thephone and turned to face his father. "He's a friend of-"  
  
"Was that Kakarot's brat on the phone?" Vegeta interrupted Trunks again.  
  
Trunks remained silent.  
  
Vegeta glares. "Answer me when I speak to you, boy!"   
  
"I was waiting for you to say something else, so you wouldn't have to cut me off again."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass. Explain why there is an unknown Namek in my kitchen."  
  
"Because he's looking for some friends. And yes, that was Gohan on the phone."  
  
"Take that Namek out of my house. Anything that looks remotely like Baka's new boyfriend isn't welcomed here."  
  
"Baka's new boyfriend?"  
  
"Baka: Think short red head. Boyfriend: Think tall green Namek. Now get out," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks glared at Vegeta, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to argue. He motioned for Kyoui to follow him, and they headed out the back door. They took off flying, Trunks slightly ahead leading the way to Gohan's.  
  
"Do you know Gohan, too?" Trunks asked as they flew.   
  
"No. Piccolo and Saiai have told me about him, but I've never met him," Kyoui replied.  
  
"Gohan's my best friend. Hey, do you know me?"   
  
"Nope. Just what Saiai and Piccolo have told me. I've seen pictures from Saiai's album, but Bulma is the only one I've met."   
  
"How have you met my mother, but you haven't met me?"  
  
"In my time, I don't live on Earth. I never really had a chance to meet you. I only visited Earth a couple times, and you're away at what you call college. So I never met you."  
  
"Oh. Hey. If you live on Namek, how do you know Saiai?"   
  
"Well, she, uh, lives on Namek, too. With Piccolo."   
  
"They stay together? Wow. How weird. At least on Namek, Gohan doesn't have to watch Piccolo and a girl every day . .. How do the others on Namek treat Saiai and Piccolo?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't alive when they first moved there, but I've heard stories. Obviously, they were quite surprised. But they don't have anything against Saiai and Piccolo's relationship. They treat Saiai as if she's one of them. They've taught her all the customs, and how to speak the Namek language as well," Kyoui replied.  
  
Trunks nodded as they landed in Gohan's yard."That's good. I'm glad she was accepted." He walked up and knocked on the door.   
  
Gohan opened it. He looked over Trunks's shoulder at Kyoui. He looked just like a chibi-fied Piccolo. This wasn't going tobe good. Gohan looked back at Trunks. "Hey, Trunks! That's Kyoui?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yep."  
  
Gohan looked at Kyoui again. "Hi." Kyoui didn't say anything, but he nodded. Gohan opened the door all the way and leadTrunks and Kyoui to the living room. "I'll be right back." Gohan headed down the hall to Saiai's room and knocked. "Saiai? Kyoui's here."  
  
Saiai opened her door cautiously. She was still confused about this visitor, but Gohan had assured her it was okay, though he wouldn't say who Kyoui was, or how he knew her. "Okay." She followed Gohan down the hall. As she walked into the living room, her eyes scanned around and stopped on Kyoui. She froze in the doorway. One hand covered her mouth, as a tear ran down her face. "Oh . . . You look . . . exactly like Pikkoro . . . " she whispered. More tears poured down her face.   
  
Kyoui stared at Saiai. He wanted to comfort hersomehow, but all he could do was stare in shock. He'd never seen Saiai cry before. In his experiences, nothing had ever brought her to tears. She'd been frustrated, angry, happy, confused, but she'd never cried.  
  
Gohan put his arm around Saiai's shoulder, but she shrugged it off and hastily wiped the tears away. She forced a smile and sat down on the couch next to Kyoui.  
  
As Kyoui watched Saiai compose herself, he relaxed slightly. This was more like the Saiai he'd grown up around, more like the human girl Piccolo had taken into his life. As she smiled though, Kyouicould still see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"So, you're Kyoui, huh?" she asked, and he nodded. "It's, well, nice to meet you I guess. I also wandered what another Namek was like. Piccolo said they aren't all like he is, and I know Dende certainly isn't." Saiai wiped her eyes again.  
  
Kyoui smiled at her, but he felt bad. He hadn't realized his visit would cause so much pain. He wished he didn't look so much like his father. But more so, he wished Piccolo wouldn't do this to Saiai. She'd told Kyoui that when they were first together, Piccolo had gone off a lot on his own, but by the time Kyoui had been born, Piccolo had grown comfortable with living with Saiai. Kyoui wandered what had happened this time to cause Piccolo's disappearance. "Saiai, I hope you don't mind me asking, but um, would you mind telling me what the fight you and Piccolo had was about?"  
  
Saiai looked slightly surprised, but she didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, as if she could see it all over again.When she spoke, her voice was quieter, sadder.  
  
"Piccolo was about to leave to go see Dende about some Kami-thing. I wanted to go with him. I think that's when the whole  
thing started. And it just kept getting worse." She went quiet again, then started at the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
Author's Note: Ch2 is really bizarre, and some of the things Saiai describes seem impossible, or unlikely. I'm writing SS#3 that will explain all of these events, so watch for it  
-------------  
  
  
Chapter Two-Saiai  
  
  
" 'Can I come? Please? I won't be aproblem,Ipromise. I won't touch anything or break anything I swear! Please?'  
  
'I don't see why not. That is if you can keep up.' He began to fly off, and looked back at me. 'Are you comingor not?'  
  
I sighed and followed him. 'Yes, I am.'  
  
'And here I was hoping not to fly with extra baggage.' He took off again, with his cape billowing out behind him.  
  
'I'm not extra baggage. At least I can fly myself now. No one has to carry me.'  
  
'That doesn't mean you aren't baggage.'  
  
'I'm not baggage. Baggage is the heavy cape you wear.'  
  
'Want to argue the point? Cause we canif you want, girl,' he said, not even slowing to talk to me.  
  
I sighed. 'Not really. Somehow you'd twist it so I was saying exactly what you meant and proving myself wrong. I don't have the urge to look like an idiot right now. How much farther?'  
  
He smirked. 'Not much farther. In fact you can almost see it.'  
  
'Yeah, *you* can.' I sighed again.  
  
'Picky about details, aren't you?'  
  
'Sorry. Would you rather I just accept everything you say with a smile?  
  
'Not really. If you don't have an opinion, what's the use of being around unless you can irritate people with it?'  
  
'Exactly. Hey, I think I can see it!'  
  
'Finally. Took you long enough.'  
  
'Yeah, so you have better eyes then me. And hearing. And a lot of other stuff. Oh well. At least I'm not as full of myself as you are.'  
  
'Weakling, trying to insult me? Too bad we're here already or I'd take the time to have you take that back,' he said as he landed at Kami's palace.  
  
'Insult you? I'm just stating my opinion.You said it yourself its fun to irritate people with them,' I replied, smiling as I landed.  
  
'Baka onna-' he started.  
  
'Good to see you two. Nice flight?' Dende asked, interrupting Piccolo.  
  
I smiled. No use bringing our fight into Dende's life. 'Yep! Perfect weather. Not quite as nice of a conversation, but still okay.'  
  
Piccolo glared at me, with his normal look.'Except for the company, a rather normal dull day.'  
  
I suppose that could have been taken two ways. I took it the insulting way. I forced a smile. 'You said I could come. Blame yourself.'  
  
I guess Piccolo figured since I took it that way, he'd just add some more insults. 'I do.'  
  
Dende interrupted us again. 'So what has brought you up here?'  
  
Piccolo switched his glare to the young Namek playing God. 'Don't play dumb.'  
  
I crossed my arms and dropped the smile. I couldn't stand it anymore. I glared at Piccolo. 'Oh, you be quiet!' I looked atDende. 'I just came cause I wanted to know what it looks like up here.'  
  
Piccolo shook his head at me, then looked at Dende.'You know perfectly well why I'm here.  
  
Dende nodded, and he and Piccolo went inside the palace.  
  
I wandered around for a while, Mr. Popo showing me different things. Finally, Piccolo emerged with Dende.  
  
'Couldn't, or wouldn't? They are a few rules that even *I* won't break,' Piccolo said on the way.  
  
I glanced at him uncertainly. I didn't want to continue fighting. 'Piccolo, what are you talking about?'  
  
He rolled his eyes at me. 'Nothing that concerns you.'  
  
'Please, tell me? I'd like to know.'  
  
'Nothing that a baka needs to know about.'  
  
'I'm not a baka! I'm a little slow, I know that, but I'm not an idiot!'  
  
'In your opinion.'  
  
'Yes, in my opinion. And in yours, too!You told me so!'  
  
Piccolo glared at me. 'Dragon balls.We were talking about dragon balls. Get off it.'  
  
I just looked at him. 'You should have just told me! That's not like a big secret or anything. Then I wouldn't have had to waste energy fighting with you!'  
  
He smirked back. 'Maybe you'll fall over dead from exhaustion.'  
  
I glared. 'You'd like that wouldn'tyou?! Maybe I'll go find the dragon balls and wish for immortality, just to annoy you!'  
  
'I'd kill Dende first.'  
  
Poor Dende looked shocked. I grew more angry.  
  
'You wouldn't dare! You already fused with the first god. Don't even think about killing the second one.'  
  
Piccolo just looked at me. 'You're no fun. Although I do find it amusing that you think you think you can threaten me.'  
  
'I only threaten you because I know the worst that can happen is I'll end up looking like an idiot again. Believe me,I know perfectly well I can't hurt you. Just let me live in my delusional bubble that I'm stronger than I really am.' Piccolo smirked at me. Then he snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, a bucket off liquid bubblegum appeared over my head, and poured on me. I started pulling it out of my hair as it hardened.'I really wish love was logical.' I sighed, then glared atPiccolo again.'That wasn't nice! Now I have to wash my hair again.'  
  
'Oh sorry. Twice in one year.'  
  
'That's more often then you proving youaren't an overbearing arrogant jerk.'  
  
'Just because I'm almost always right doesn't mean I'm overbearing, it just makes you wrong.'  
  
I smirked at Piccolo. 'I notice you didn't say anything about the arrogant jerk part.'  
  
'Comparing me to Vegeta is not good for your health because nowhere in your life insurance does it protect you from 'angry Namek'.'  
  
'I wasn't comparing him to you. Otherwise I would have said 'rude short arrogant Saiya-jin jerk' and you definitely aren't short.'  
  
Dende sighed, and interrupted us yet again.'Um. . . not to be rude, but could you take this fight elsewhere? Please?'  
  
I smiled at Dende. 'Sure. Sorry.' I lifted off, glancing back at Piccolo. 'I'll be waiting at the cave, unless I've won this round.' I flew off.  
  
'You have *not* won.'  
  
'Sure. That's why your not coming!' I yelled as I continued flying.  
  
He flew angrily after me. I landed outside the cave.  
  
'Baka onna, you have *not* beat me at anything,ever.'  
  
I smirked. 'Oh yes I have! One thing you could never beat me at.'  
  
'And *that* is?'  
  
"You'll never beat me at eating! Cause you don't eat.'  
  
He glared. 'Just because you eat as much as Saiya-jin does not make that a good thing.'  
  
'I don't eat as much as a Saiya-jin.But I still eat more then you! And so you can't say I've never beaten you at anything,cause I have. And that's one thing I will continue to beat you at! Just think, a 'weak human girl' beat you at something. There's a tale to take home to Namek.'  
  
'So you gloat over how fat you get? Humans are very odd,' he said, smirking.  
  
Oh, that hurt. All I could do was glare. 'Look, I know I'm not a bone thin 5'8, 70 pound model, but I'm not fat.' I smirked myself. 'At least I landed. You're still flying around as if you're scared.Scared of me, how pathetic.'  
  
He realized he was still in the air, and folded his legs and hovered like normal. 'No, I'm more comfortable this way. This could take awhile to get you to admit defeat.' As he floated there, a voice came through the air.  
  
'El esclavo del amante y del amante.Cómoes lindo.'  
  
I looked around for it, decided it was speaking a language I didn't understand and decided to ignore it. I looked at Piccolo. 'Defeat? You haven't beaten me yet!'  
  
The voice giggled, and told me telepathically what it said. I turned red, and glanced at Piccolo. 'Um . . .'  
  
'What did it say?'  
  
'The slave of the lover and the lover. How cute.'I told him, bright red.  
  
He glared at the surrounding mountains, half way smirking from me blushing. I forced the blush to go away. 'Stupid voice!I was doing just fine till you came along!'  
  
'No, you were losing. Now, you're jus tlosing worse.'  
  
I was getting frustrated. 'I wasn't losing. .. badly . . . Okay fine. So you are better at arguing then I am. And insults . . . And . . . Yeah, never mind, I'm not continuing the list. It doesn't seem to bother you too much.'  
  
'You admit I'm better! Ha!' He began a smug meditation.  
  
I'd had it. He'd torn me down enough. I was depressed. 'Most people are better than I am. In fact, I haven't met anyone that does something worse then I do. Of course you'd be better then me.' I forced myself not to cry.  
  
He glanced down at me, almost seeming to care. 'Saiai, I didn't mean it like that.'  
  
Too late, I thought bitterly. You've had your fun. You've caused your pain. 'Right. You didn't mean it. Now you sound like everyone. Wait. You are. You're better then me at everything, just like everyone else.You're right and I'm wrong. You're smart, and I'm the dumbest, most idiotic, most annoying person on earth. Forget it. I lost this fight, just like every other fight. You're better, and I'm not. I'm leaving. Go be a selfish, rude, overbearing, arrogant jerk to someone else! I don't have to deal with this.' I headed away to the forest.  
  
Piccolo flew past me, on his way, saying, 'No way, chick. I'm leaving. I don't have to deal with your immaturityor stupidity.' That was the last thing he said to me. His last words."  
  
I opened my eyes again and looked at Kyoui. I smiled slightly. "It was our biggest fight. Sure, we'd had little ones, butI don't think either of us ever expected one to go that far. I certainly didn't.I thought it would be just another fight for control. I guess maybe neitherof us wanted to lose this time. So we both ran away."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Kyoui  
  
I flew quickly through the forest, searching for Piccolo, the ki I'd grown up with. I needed to find him, needed to talk to him. He was ripping my 'mother's' heart apart. She'd had too many loses in her life already, no way I was going to let another one join the pile.  
  
My head snapped up. I could feel Piccolo's ki. He was up at Kami's Palace. I changed course and flew upwards.  
  
As I approached, I felt Piccolo tensing up. He was preparing for my arrival, in case I was an enemy. He was ready to fight.I had forgotten that in this time he didn't know me. He probably didn't even have an idea that I'd exist. What was I going to say?  
  
Piccolo watched me as I approached.Dende watched with a small smile. He knew who I was, and where I came from. He 'couldn't interfere' though, so he disappeared into the palace, leaving Piccolo and me to whatever might come from our encounter.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Kyoui," I said as I landed."I'm here because I want to talk to you, not fight, Piccolo. We need to talk."  
  
He glared around the tower for a moment, then took off. "Not here. Follow me."  
  
I flew after Piccolo. He lead the way to a barren area past the mountains. He landed, and watced me carefully as I landed, making sure I didn't try to attack.  
  
"All right, kid. You wanted to talk, so do it. Who are you?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Well, I came here from the future-" I started.  
  
"Don't start with any future crap. Iheard enoughof that from MiraiTrunks. I know the story. You're some future kid. Fine.Whose? You're obviously Namek. You don't look much older than Dende, kid."  
  
"I'm not. I'm actually a little younger than theDende of this time. I live on Namek."  
  
"Quit avoiding the question."  
  
I stayed quiet for a minute. Somehow I didn't think it would affect things very much if I told piccolo who I was. I hadn't ever thought about telling Saiai because I knew she wouldn't understand, but Piccolo would. "I'm yours. You're my, well, 'father'. And Saiai is my 'mother'."  
  
"Baka onna and I are your parents? How far in the future, kid?"  
  
"About twelve Earth years. You and Saiai stay together and move to Namek in about four years. Eight years later, you,well, cough up an egg, and I hatch out."  
  
Piccolo remained silent for a minute.Then he glared at me. "There is no way in hell I'm staying with Saiai. I've wasted too much time with her already. She can die for all I care. I'm not getting attached to anyone again. Especially someone so immature and idiotic," Piccolo said with disgust, but I could see pain in his eyes. I sincerely hoped he didn't mean what he was saying.  
  
I watched as Piccolo's eyes tried to hide his emotions, but I had long ago learned how to understand what Piccolo really felt. He was fighting with his pride. I had to get Piccolo to forget about his pride. He missed Saiai, but his pride wouldn't let him go back. And if he didn't go back, it would ruin his and Saiai's lives, and I'd never exist. Piccolo certainly wasn't going to create a kid that he had to takecare of alone.  
  
"Piccolo, you know as well as I do,thatisn't true. It's in your eyes. You still care about her. Don't fight yourself." This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. My very life was in danger.  
  
"What do you know, kid? You aren't oldenoughto understand," Piccolo told me coldly. "When you lose someone that you gave up everything for, you aren't going back for a repeat performance.I swallowed my pride once for that girl. I'm not doing it again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Piccolo  
  
I watched the young Namek. I didn't like how he could see exactly what I felt. Although, if he was telling the truth, that he really was my kid, I suppose he would have had to learn to understand me, or he'd never last.  
  
"She loves you, though, Piccolo. She's been crying all week for you," Kyoui said.  
  
"Good for her. She's probably flooded the caveby now," I replied.  
  
"Well, actually, more like Gohan's house. It hurt her too much to stay in your cave. Do you even care how much you're hurting Saiai? Piccolo, she'd gladly go back, if you will," Kyoui pleaded, pain in his own eyes. "Do you know what she did the first time she saw me? She cried, Piccolo. She cried. You know why? Because looking at me made her think ofyou."  
  
I stared past him for a minute. Saiai was crying for me? Baka onna cared that much? Maybe she understood more than I realized. "Baka's crying?" I asked him, to be sure. She never cried about something I'd done, even the constant stream of insults I always had for her had never brought any tears. Frustration or anger, maybe, but not tears.  
  
"No, Piccolo. *Saiai* is crying. *Saiai* is in pain. Please give her another chance," Kyoui said.  
  
I didn't reply. I wasn't sure what I wanted todo. I'd swallowed my pride once; it had left a bad taste in my mouth andI didn't want to do it again. But the kid was right. I did still care about Saiai... No, I didn't care about her. I loved her. It was that simple.  
  
I could tell by looking, this kid was definitely mine. Fate obviously wanted us to be together. It had even made plans tobring us back together after we'd left each other. Fate was playing hard ball. Was I going to let it win?  
  
  
  



	2. A Glimpse of the Future: Chapters Five-N...

Chapter Five- Kyoui

I watched Piccolo. His face was showing the first signs of emotion I'd seen there since I'd started talking. The fact Saiaiwas crying had shaken him, just as it had me. Maybe he hadn't realized how much she cared, or how much he cared as well.

"Crying," Piccolo said, somewhat protectively."I don't want her crying over me."

"Will you go back? Piccolo, please. For you andher?" I begged. Silently, I was thanking Dende. I'd finally broken downthe wall Piccolo hid behind. "And for me?"

Piccolo smirked. "That's right. You'd never exist, would you?" He paused, then smiled. "Feel lucky I like you kid." Piccolotook off flying toward Gohan's house.

I sighed in relief as I watched Piccolo fly away. That had been too hard, too close for me. Piccolo was so much more closed off in this time than in mine. It was so much harder to get him to admithis feelings. But at least he was finally doing what he needed to. I hadbeenworried I wouldn't be able to get him to realize that.  
  


  


Chapter Six- Piccolo

As I flew, I thought about what I was doing. Iwas on my way back to Saiai. I was letting destiny win the fight. I wasvoluntarily losing a battle. I guess that little baka was more importantthan I wanted to admit, at least to anyone else. I could admit it to myself.She meant a lot to me. I'd do what was needed to protect her. That girlwas mine. Butshe'd never know how much she truly meant to me. At least,not for a longtime.

I landed in Gohan's yard. I could hear sobs coming quietly from inside, and at the other end of the house, eating. It wasobvious who was where. I opened the door and headed down the hall withoutknocking.

Saiai looked up as she noticed someone watchingher. Her eyes grew wide as she registered who was standing there. "Pi .. . Pikoro?" she whispered? I nodded slightly. She jumped off thebed and threw herself at me. I caught her in my arms and lifted her upso she was eye-level with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buriedher face in my shoulder, sobbing. "Oh, Piccolo, I though I'd lost you.I was so scared that you'd left for good." She continued crying, her tearssoaking my cape. I didn't mindtoo much; it felt good just to have thebaka near me again.

"Piccolo-San?" Gohan asked from behind. I turned.

"What, Gohan?"

"You came back."

"Yes."

"Why, Piccolo? I didn't think you were going to."

"This is mine," I said, indicating the cryinggirl in my arms. "I have to take care of what belongs to me." I held Saiaiup with one arm, and gathered her notebooks with the other. Gohan followedme to the door, but he stayed there on the step and watched me fly off.

As I flew toward the cave, Vegeta's words echoed in my mind. "Take care of her. She's more then you realize at the moment." I smirked. *Guess what, Veggie-baka. You were right, for once.*  
  


  
Chapter Seven- Saiai

I couldn't stop crying as Piccolo flew. Itried,because I knew he didn't exactly like listening to it, but the joyof seeinghim again and knowing that he hadn't disappeared forever from lifejustoverwhelmed me. I clung to him, as he flew back, as if I was afraid toever let go, afraid that he'd be gone and I'd never be able to hold onagain.

We were almost to the cave, when Piccolo glanced at me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "You can stop any time," hesaid, watching tears still run down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, Piccolo," I said,as Iwiped my eyes. "I just missed you so much."

He smiled slightly at me, as we landed atthecave. "Yeah, I missed you too, baka. It wasn't the same not having youaround to insult. Kami and Nail aren't a challenge. And I don't enjoy acknowledging them. It's about the same as having split personalities, and I'm not crazy. Nor do I want to appear so."

I smiled back. "I know you aren't crazy. I neversaid you were, Piccolo. You're too sweet to be crazy," I said as wewalkedin together.

"Sweet?" Piccolo raised an eye. "I insultyouconstantly and you call me sweet? You are a strange girl."  
  


  


Chapter Eight- Piccolo

We were in the cave talking. We'd only actuallydone that once or twice. Talking wasn't something I was fond of. I wasn'tsurewhy we did it either. I guess it was to prove we didn't really hateeach other, as it often appeared. Saiai seemed to enjoy it, so I humoredher. She wassitting cross-legged on the floor, while I floated about 4feet above her,meditating as we talked.

"I'm not that strange . . . I just likeyou. A lot. I mean, I know you insult me all the time, but mostly it doesn'tbother me. I can handle it," she explained.

"Mostly?" I questioned.

"Yeah, mostly." She sighed. "But, sometimes, itjust gets to be too much for too long. I just broke down last time."

I felt slightly bad. I didn't mean to hurt her.I just wasn't used to doing anything else, and so my words came out harsh."Yeah, well, maybe I'll be a little lighter, baka onna. You aren't reallythat bad." I smirked. Truthfully, though, I knew she really didn't deserveall of what I threw at her. She was definitely improving. She wasn't thegirl she'd been when I'd first met her. Her mind was improving. She understoodmore and more every day. And she was growing stronger, too. She could flyquite well, and she'd mastered the ki shield.

Saiai smiled at me. "I'm not that bad? Really?"I nodded. "Thanks, Piccolo. I try to be what you want. I don't want todisappoint you."

"You haven't. Yet. And don't start now, either.I'd rather if you continued on the track of improvement," I told her.

"I promise, Pikoro. I'll keep improving," Saiaireplied. She was silent for a minute, then she shifted and rested one handon my leg. "Piccolo, can I sit up there with you? Please?"

I opened my eyes and glanced down at her. "Uphere?" I asked.

"Yeah, on your lap. Please?"

"I suppose. If you get yourself up here." Shestood and started climbing up, using my legs as leverage. I watched, amused,asshe pulled herself into my lap.

"See? I told ya you were sweet," Saiai said asshe settled herself. "If you weren't, you wouldn't let me up here."

"Sweet. Right. If that's what lives in your fantasy world, girl," I told her as I closed my eyes again.  


"Fantasy world? No, it's in my reality," she replied, closing her own eyes as she laid back against my chest.

"Sure, baka. Whatever you say, onna." I put anarm around her waist, pulling her body closer, feeling her warmth nearme again. She was mine, and there was no way I was letting her go again.  
  


  


Chapter Nine- Kyoui

My visit was over. It was time for me to returnto my own time. I climbed into my time machine. As I programmed it, I thought about my visit.

I had discovered my purpose for coming back. Itwasn't simply to meet my 'parents' before they were my parents. It wasto bring them back together, after a fight that was a danger to my existence.I felt that if I hadn't traveled back, Piccolo would never have overlookedhis pride. He would have gone on in his life without Saiai, and in turn,I would never have existed.

I smiled as I got ready to leave this world. Saiai and Piccolo were back together now. And from my conversation with Piccolo, I was sure they would stay together, Piccolo's eyes had told me that hewould try to be easier on her, whether he'd wanted me to know or not. Ihad been able to see a lot in Piccolo's eyes. It was something I learnedfrom Saiai in my time. She'd taught me how to understand Piccolo's emotions,since he rarely openly showed what he felt.

I decided to fly by Piccolo's cave before I left. I wanted to make sure my thoughts were correct. I slowed in front of thecave. Piccolo was meditating above the ground as usual, but there was something different this time. Saiai was asleep in his lap, her head and upper body laying against Piccolo's front. He had both of his arms around her waist, holding her close. His eyes were closed, and a slight smile was on hisface.

The sight reassured me that everything was going to be fine in the next few years. Sure, they'd have their quarrels alongthe way, it was unavoidable, but I seriously doubted either of them wasgoingto push the other past the limit again. It had hurt them both a lot,and neither seemed to want to experience it again.

I sent one last smile in the direction of my 'parents' and then disappeared into my own time.


	3. A Glimpse of the Future: AGFSS#1: Dream...

AGFSS#1: Dreamland

Saiai opened her eyes and yawned. As she lookedaround, she realized she was still sitting in Piccolo's lap, still floating,still meditating.

Piccolo opened one eye as Saiai began moving around. He watched her climb down carefully. She walked over to the cave and looked out at the landscape. Saiai's eyes traced the rocky path down the mountain away from the cave. She followed it as it ran into the forest and disappeared under leaves and branches. She looked out past the forest where the pathemerged and combined with a road. Far in the distance, she could barelymake out Capsule Corp. as her eyes followed the road past it and disappearedinto the horizon.

Piccolo walked up behind her and placed a handon her shoulder. "What's on your mind, girl?"

Saiai shrugged. "A lot of things. Love, you, me, friends, Gohan, life..." She trailed off, then looked up at Piccolo. "And my dream. I had a strange dream last night."

"About what?"

"About you and me, and Planet Namek. We were living on Namek, as a family. We'd just left Earth. We had two kids. Kyoui wasone of them, and the other one had a Namek-saijin name that I didn't understand. I couldn't pronounce it very well either, but he didn't mind. And theneveryone else on the planet came to meet us, and..." Saiai smiled at Piccolo,"Youtold everyone that I was yours. You didn't lie or anything. And theyall werereally nice, and eventually taught me how to speak Namek. AndI learned allthe customs, and it was really nice." She looked back outover the forest.

Piccolo glanced down at the short red head. "Namek, eh? And I said you were mine? That'd definitely turn some heads."

"Yeah, Namek. What's it like there?" Saiai asked.

Piccolo raised an eye at her. "How should I know? I've never been to the new Namek. And the old one had become a barren land by the time I got there. Frieza had destroyed all the landscape. Dendesays both were beautiful. I'm not the one to ask."

Saiai was quiet for a minute, then she lookedupat Piccolo. "Pikoro, do you think someday we can go there?"

"You want to go to Namek?" She smiled and nodded at Piccolo. "Well, maybe we will, little baka. We'll see." Piccolo smiled back slightly.

"I'd really like to go, especially if it's aspretty as it was in my dream."

"Maybe it isn't."

Saiai sighed. "It won't matter, because I'll bethere with you."

"Yeah, and that's the only way you're gettingthere, too. Better not make me mad again, onna, or you ain't going." Piccolosmirked.

"I won't. I didn't mean to last time either."Saiai put an arm around Piccolo's waist and watched a breeze blow throughthe forest as she imagined what Namek really looked like.

"I know you didn't." Piccolo glanced down at the girl, and smiled as he watched her eyes wander over the land. *I know,girl. I didn't mean what I said either.* he thought silently.

  


AGFSS#2: She Won

Piccolo sighed as he walked through the garden.Saiai walked along side him, one arm intertwined with one of his. "Isn'titpretty, Pikoro?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure, little baka. It's pretty," Piccoloreplied.Truthfully, he didn't give a rat's ass about the scenery. He washere,only because Saiai had begged him continuously to go somewhere 'nice'together.This was the first place that came to mind, because he knew it waspeacefulfrom his previous trips to escape humanity.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I really likeit,"Saiai told Piccolo.

"What'd you expect? That I was going to tellyouno, and leave you alone again? I can't hate you all the time, onna, justmost of it," Piccolo said, smirking.

"Well, I never hate you, Piccolo," Saiai said,ignoring his tone. She pulled him over to rock and sat down. "Sit herewithme," she said, patting the space beside her.

Piccolo raised an eye at Saiai, shook hisheadonce, and proceeded to float cross legged in his normal meditating state.

Saiai sighed. "Fine. Be stubborn." She lookedaround for a minute, then looked back at Piccolo. "Why don't you try somethingnew? Be nice? Sit with me? Be . . . more civil?"

"I have tried something new. That's why there'sa short red headed baka that follows me around now," He answered, smilinghalfway.

"Oh," she replied, obviously stumped for aminute.She stared at the ground for a minute, then raised her head. "I'mnotthatmuch of an idiot, am I?"

Piccolo shook his head once. "Not anymore.Definitelynot as bad as you were when I first met you." Piccolo smirked."You'restillmy little baka though."

"Yeah, well, as long as it's you calling methat.Anyone else and I'd have to make them take it back. Maybe I'll makeyoutakeit back, just because."

"Right. Like you could, girl."

"I could. I bet you I could."

"Uh huh. I'd like to see that one."

"Come on, then." Saiai stood up. "Let's gobackto the cave and I'll prove it. I don't want to humiliate you out here."She smirked at Piccolo.

He let out a laugh. "You? Humiliate me? Idon'tknow what logic you're using, but it's damn screwed up." Piccolo liftedoff. "But, if you want, come on."

Saiai lifted off and followed Piccolo backtothe cave. On the way there, she wandered just how she was going to makeher plan work. She certainly wasn't going to over power him. And she hadnoadvantages with height either. Maybe he'd just let her do  
whatever she wanted, thinking she couldn't causeanyharm. She smirked. He probably would. And she'd get to see if he wasticklish.

Piccolo landed in the cave and waited forSaiai.She arrived a full two minutes later. "We really have to work on yourspeed,baka. But that's another day. I'm waiting for you to make me 'takeit back'as you seem to think you can do."

Saiai grinned as she landed. "Stand still."Shewalked over to Piccolo. "And take your cape off. It'll make it easier."

"Right. Easier." Piccolo smirked, but he pulledthe cape off to humor her.

Saiai giggled. "Now you're in for it!" Shegentlyran her nails up and down Piccolo's sides.

Piccolo jerked as a new sensation came overhim,something he'd never felt before. His eyes opened wide. He grabbed bothof Saiai's hands and pulled her up to eye level, as the feeling disappeared."What was that?" he demanded.

Saiai smirked slightly, as she dangled intheair. "It's called "tickling" and even the strongest warriors break downwhen tickled," she told him, challengingly.

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see about that."Piccoloset Saiai back on the ground gently. "We'll see who breaks down."

She let out a small laugh. "Yes, we'll see.Ifit's you, you have to take back the comment about me being a baka, deal?"

"Deal, little baka. And if I win?" Piccoloaskedsmiling.

"Um, you get . . . uh, peace and quiet!I'll be quiet for as long as you want me to be," Saiai replied.

"Peace and quiet? All right, girl. You gotyourselfa deal there. Try your best, baka." Piccolo smirked down at Saiai.

"I will," Saiai replied. She walked aroundPiccolo,his eyes following her till she was directly behind him. She smiledasshe started running her nails up and down his sides again.

Piccolo closed his eyes, trying to block outthesensation that was running wild through his body. It was nearly unbearable.He could barely stay standing.

Saiai watched as Piccolo's body trembled slightly. He was ticklish. She laughed quietly, sounding slightly evil.

Finally, Piccolo had to admit he couldn'tstandit anymore. The proud, green Namek had to make her stop before he collapsed. He grabbed Saiai's left hand and pulled her in front of him. "All right,girl. You win."

Saiai smirked smugly at Piccolo. "I win. Toldyou so. Now you have to take it back."

"I take it back."

"Take what back?"

Piccolo glared at her. She could be pure evilif she tried. "I take it back. You aren't a baka."

Saiai smiled. "Thank you, Pikoro-San," shesaidcheerfully.

"Whatever, girl. You realize this is goingtobe the only time you beat me. You won't win again."

"Oh, won't I?" Saiai said playfully, as shereachedfor his side with her free hand.

Piccolo grabbed it with his other hand andpulledher off the ground to eye level again. "You won't." He set her backdown,but kept a hold of both her hands.

"Okay. Fine. I won't," she replied, reluctantly. She looked into his eyes. "It was fun, though."

"Right. If losing is fun."

"Admit it, you had fun," Saiai said as shestruggledto free her hands.

"Yeah, sure. I had fun." He smirked. "Wantmeto let you go?" Piccolo asked, amused.

"Kinda," she replied, and pulled at her armsagain."Umph!" she cried as she hit the floor. "You weren't supposed to dothat,Piccolo."

"Oops. Poor baby," Piccolo said, mildly interested.

Saiai pulled herself up and looked at Piccolo.She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're being a jerk again."

"And you're being immature again. Deal withit."

"Fine. I will." Saiai embraced Piccolo. "You'rea sweet jerk."

Piccolo rolled his eyes at her. "Sweet jerk.That'sthe same as intelligent Saiai. An impossibility."

"Sure, Pikoro-San. Whatever you say." Saiaismiledas she let go of him. "As long as it's you saying it," she said quietly,"I don't mind it too much."


End file.
